campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Demigod Izzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowGoddess (Talk) 22:50, February 10, 2013 Warning Please do not make a character page unless the character has been claimed. if the claim has been deleted let an Admin/RB know. Thi sis your first warning Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 22:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) You're coding is bad on your sig. And please get your own picture for your signature. It took me a while to get that one. >.< I'm not going to tell you again. Get your own signature. It's in bad coding and it took me awhile to find that picture. Are you serious? 2 of them are from the Hunger Games and the other one is Dakota Fanning. Remove them you're not allowed to use them. Heyhey Hi Izzy! We meet here too. "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 13:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Quite fine. I get to channel my coding maniac-ness here by coding the pages. LOL How bout chu? "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 13:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, just try again and make it as detail and as neat as you possibly can. Claiming admins love detailed and neat claiming forums. LOL. "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 13:53, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I just finished reading it. Shadow asked you to make it longer, right? Well, maybe you can add about how she met Lucy, and how she got close to her until their friendship broke down. (by the way, girl, you make your character a bit psycho didn't you? Burning her friend's dress? She's scaring me. LOL) Oh, and you did forget to talk about the attack. Marcy needs to get attacked by something. It's standard in this kind of RP claiming, right? "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 14:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you've lengthened it? Sorry, I didn't check the page-history. Oh well, just wait until Shadow or Dragon check it. Maybe while waiting for them you can add about the attack? "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 14:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Marcy was walking alone one day, because she just lost Lucy - her only best friend. Then she heard a growling behind her, and when she turned she saw a huge dog-like creature growling at her and ready to pounce at her. The creature started to run toward Marcy and about to kill her when Joe suddenly jumped out of nowhere and attacked the creature. Marcy was so scared that she couldn't think of anything but to run away. Only when she got home that she got worried about Joe. Add that right before the last part of her history. I'm not suppose to touch claiming forums apart from my own, because I'm not a claiming official. So you have to add it yourself. "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 14:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ARIANA GRANDE IS NOT THAT WELL KNOWN! SHE'S ONLY FAMOUS ON NICKALODEON WHICH NOT MANY PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT! THE HUNGER GAMES IS A VERY POPULAR MOVIE AND BOOK. AND TWILIGHT. SO, EVERYONE IS GOING TO RECONIZE THEM. Considering you never edited it and such, plus she's been a char I've planned for a month, soz mate. And she was never on your reserved list. It doesn't count until the character is claimed. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 13:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC)